


Something Blue

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Chosen, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has a proposition for Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

Xander has never been as nervous as he was at this moment (and he had survived half a dozen of almost-apocalypses!), when he got down on one knee and took out the ring.

"It seemed stupid at first, but this is Europe and we're allowed to get married and so, I thought, that... ehm" Xander looks around, anxious for an answer. "I'm kind of in the spotlight here, man."

Buffy and Dawn just make a tiny squee before falling further into the background again.

Oz, as usual, doesn't say a word. Silently, he falls to his side before softly whispering:

"Yes."


End file.
